Break Even
by EnigmaAvenue23
Summary: Steve's point of view in his dying moments. Read and review. I do not own Resident Evil, and the song Break Even by The Script.


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Hey. Here's a tribute to Steve and Claire, my favorite pairing of Resident Evil. I got inspired from watching a Youtube video, it's a tribute to Steve and Claire too, with the song Break Even by The Script.

I don't know why Capcom decided to kill Steve in the story, but I hope that he will come back.. Those last words from Wesker in Code Veronica X really had me hoping.

Here it is, I hope you like it. This is in Steve's point of view. Feel free to leave a comment. No flames, please.

**Break Even**

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing._

Breathe.. Breathe.. Stay alive for her, even for a few moments, Steve.

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in._

Saying I'll be able to live through this would be a lie, but as I fight to open my eyes, I know that she wants to desperately believe it.

Don't get me wrong.. I'd die happy for her, if it meant her safety. I don't regret saving her from that tentacle. I wanted us to be happy, I wanted us to get through all of this.. But I guess, I just wanted her to be happy in general. Even if I'm not with her, it's enough for me to know that at least _she's _going to get out, and live my dream.

'_Cause I got time while she got freedom,_

'_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

Rockfort Island had been hell on Earth for me. I thought that loud explosion I'd heard was my ticket to getting out of that wretched island. But it turns out, that I was going to experience the nightmare of my life.

Some time before this virus outbreak happened, I would have laughed at the thought of zombies even existing. Zombies? Who the hell made that shit?

..

But that was before.

You see, fighting zombies with guns isn't really my thing. Sure, it would have been cool as a video game or something, but in real life? Not really your best days ever.

But amidst the hell I'd been experiencing, I don't know what I did to God to send me someone like her. At first, I thought that she was just some feisty sexy chick that could kick some zombie ass, but the more I am with her, that more that I fall.

_Her best days will be some of my worst._

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first._

Pain is coursing through my body, and I know that I'm not going to be able to live much longer.

I wonder.. What'll happen after all of this? I wish that I'd still be able to watch over her. If there is a Heaven, from over a cloud, I want to see her smile.. I want to see her have a family of her own, and be able to live the life that I hadn't lived. I want her..to meet a worthy man, who's going to take care of her like I want to take care of her.

Because even if she's not with me, I just want to see her smile.

_While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping._

'_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

After dying, could a soul still sleep? I don't really know the answer to my own question, but I'd take the privilege of staying awake forever, if I could watch her sleep.

Maybe she won't be in my arms, but that peaceful face is enough in trade. This heartache hurts as much as the pain I'm feeling, but knowing that she'll be able to get out of her almost makes the pain fade away.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces.._

_I'm falling to pieces.._

I could see the headlines. "Steve Burnside Dies A Heroic Death For Redfield". That's good to see, good to know, that what has happened to me will be for a good cause.

She knelt down in front of me, and stared at the wound on my stomach. That's nothing compared to the wound on my heart.. But I just smile lightly, and I take her hand.

I guide her hand to my cheek—a perfect fit—and nuzzle it like a child.

"Claire.. You're warm.."

My ragged gasps slowed down. Her touch sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way.

"Steve, you've got to hang in there. My brother's come to save us, we're gonna get out of here.."

Is she sure? Is she sure that _we _were going to get out of here..? I'd like to believe that as well.. I look into her bright blue eyes, once the positive and determined eyes that I adore, now full with unimaginable sadness. Even her determination wavers, because we all know that I won't last for long.

It's great to know that someone kept his promise to her. I once dreamt of helping Claire find her brother after escaping from Rockfort Island. But I guess that's a check in my list..

"Your brother kept his promise.. I'm sorry, that I can't.."

She's sobbing now. Her tears were shining, reflecting the dim light around us. All throughout the moment she's been with me, our eyes were connected.

"Wh-What..? What are you saying..? "

It's a pity that I can't hold her hand any longer.. The cold is starting to devour my body. At first, immobilizing my feet.. And sooner or later, it'll get to my heart.

_They say bad things happen for a reason._

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding.._

'_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving,_

'_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even, even, no.._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces.. I'm falling to pieces.._

I never thought that dying would be for a good cause. I thought that it was just some sick end to my life. But come to think of it.. I'll be doing this for her.

Killing my father wasn't really the best-case-scenario. But Claire lived because of that. And now.. My death, in exchange for her life.

I'm choking up. My lungs are getting tighter and tighter, making it hard to breathe. But I have to.

I have to say what I'm feeling once and for all. Because even though she wouldn't reciprocate my feelings, it's better for her to know than never. I don't know what good these words will serve her..but she just _has to know._

My smile is wider now. My vision of dying isn't really this one.. I want her to be happy. But I have to put on a pokerface, for the two of us.

I smile, because truly, I'm happy that I've met her. And loving her was the best decision that I've made in my short life.

"I'm glad that I met you, Claire.. I.. I..I love you, Claire.."

The pain stopped. My breathing stopped. And time seemed to stop, too.

But my love for her won't. I'll be watching, unbeknownst to her. I'll be her guardian angel..just like she was, to me. Wherever she is, I'll follow her. My body has reached its limit, but my soul will continue to live.

I don't really have a physical heart to call now, but this heart of mine is still beating for her.

I don't expect her to love me back, but as long as she's happy, I am too. Hearing my name said by her ethereal voice, coming from her lips, is enough.

"Steve..? Steve..!? Steve..!"

She's crying again, and all because of me. I hope that there'll be someone to come along and stop those tears, just as everything painful stopped for me.

'_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._


End file.
